Inolvidables
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Es sumamente curioso como las escenas más inolvidables son las más triviales, es imposible olvidar las escenas simples. Quizás es porque somos inolvidables. (UA Patinaje sobre hielo)


Summary: Es sumamente curioso como las escenas más inolvidables son las más triviales, es imposible olvidar las escenas simples. Quizás es porque somos inolvidables. ( **UA Patinaje sobre hielo)**

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: La canción A song of storm and Fire es necesaria ser escuchada por lo que escúchenla y siéntanla dentro de sus corazones. Las frases referidas a las "escenas inolvidables" están basadas en el anime "Tu mentira en abril" ¿Quieren llorar? Vean ese anime.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 **Inolvidables**

 _"Vivir en el corazón de los que te aman, es no morir nunca" - AnoHana_

1.-

Le daba miedo cometer un solo error, el más mínimo error podía provocar que todo se fuera a la mierda. Se había esforzado demasiado como para poder perder en esa competencia, ella estaba dispuesta a quedarse en el corazón de todos y cada una de las personas que la verían esa noche y que además habían pagado para verla hacer la rutina con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Se movió nerviosa en el asiento mientras observaba como "La princesa del hielo" Chloe Borgueois terminaba su rutina, se había equivocado en casi tres saltos y era imposible que ella ganara la competencia, pero no quitó su expresión de emoción al ver a su grupo de fans (En su mayoría hombres) que gritaban y saltaban lanzándoles peluches.

Marinette tosió suavemente y suspiro sintiendo un frio recorriéndole en la espalda, sería la última vez que estaría sobre la pista de hielo y luego se retiraría para siempre del patinaje artístico, volvió a suspirar sintiendo la mano de su entrenadora "Tikki" sobre su hombro, la miró y la mujer de pecas y pelirroja le secó las lágrimas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había derramado.

No quería olvidar.

No quería olvidar.

― Marinette ― La voz suave Tikki la hizo reaccionar, había millones de cámaras captando cada movimiento de los competidores y ella no iba a ser la excepción ― Tranquila.

No podía estarlo, estaba segura que se equivocaría en algún salto u olvidaría la rutina completa como le estaba pasando últimamente.

No quería olvidar.

Hace un par de meses que le habían diagnosticado perdida de la memoria a corto plazo, últimamente olvidaba cosas de su vida diaria, horarios de encuentro, nombres de calles, lugares en donde dejaba las cosas y sobre todo sus rutinas de patinaje.

No quería olvidar… y mucho menos ser olvidada.

Sentía miedo, miedo de no poder seguir viviendo normalmente, miedo de despertar una mañana y no recordar cómo se llama, de no recordar el nombre de su novio, de no recordar porque hay cuadros de ella con medallas, tenía miedo de perderse a sí misma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Trató de relajarse, tomó aire y luego agua mientras su entrenadora le hacía un corto masaje en los hombros.

El lugar era gigantesco, el olor a perfume y a nervios se sentía a la distancia, miró a su alrededor como Chloe solamente sonreía moviendo su cabello de un lado a otro a pesar de que no ganaría ni siquiera la medalla de plata.

Aunque no se llevaran bien ella debía admitir que Chloe era bastante fuerte, miró como la nueva patinadora, "Juleka" vestida de negro y morado hacia una coreografía sombría que le encantaba al público.

Luego de ese día nunca volvería a hacer que el público se emocionara, se estaba rindiendo.

― Marinette ― Escuchó su nombre y se levantó de la silla, el entrenador de su novio estaba junto a ella y por primera vez en años le estaba sonriendo. Tikki rodó los ojos y le golpeó el brazo al chico moreno de cabello azabache― ¡Mujer solo vengo a desearle suerte!, Mi consejo de hoy es "Patina con el corazón, la rutina que hagas es solo una extensión de tu alma".

Plagg solía darle consejos siempre antes de sus rutinas de patinaje, como Adrien Agreste era patinador solían desearse suerte y también escuchar consejos del entrenador de otro.

― ¿Dónde está Adrien? ― Preguntó la patinadora al no ver al rubio con su entrenador, se quitó la chaqueta estampada dejando al descubierto sus hombros y un bonito conjunto color rosa pálido como traje para la rutina.

Sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, pronto seria su turno y tenía demasiado miedo, el pánico ya la estaba carcomiendo.

― Si supiera te lo diría, pero ese mal agradecido aun no llega y debe presentarse cuando termine la categoría femenina. ¿Solo participarás en los nacionales?

Ella simplemente asintió, aunque ganara el oro no iría a la próxima competencia que se realizaría en Barcelona, después de todo sabía que olvidaría la mayoría de las cosas.

Escuchó su nombre en los altavoces y suspiró, sin siquiera escuchar a su entrenadora decirle suerte entró a la pista de patinaje artístico. No recordaba los nombres de los saltos, pero recordaba cómo se realizaban, el doctor le había comentado que era completamente normal, pero para ella no era así.

¡Quería recordar el nombre de cada uno de los saltos y de cada una de sus rutinas!

― Se presenta, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Edad 24, Francia. ― Dijo el presentador provocando un aplauso de parte de todas las personas. ― Se presenta con la canción "A song of Storm and Fire".

La música comenzó con ella abrazándose suavemente, levantó las manos en el cambio brusco de la canción. Comenzó a patinar suavemente sintiendo la música en el corazón, la rutina era una extensión de su alma ¿Qué quería trasmitir?

― ¡Acaba de hacer su primer salto! ¡Axel!

Ni siquiera recordaba que ese salto se llamaba de esa manera, ¿Cómo se sentía en ese momento? ¿Qué quería que la gente sintiera? ¿Por qué había elegido esa canción?

Ni siquiera era de un idioma conocido, la canción no tenía traducción, pero lo que la gente comentaba era acerca de lo dolorosa que era ¿Por eso la había escogido?

Dio su segundo y tercer salto sin escuchar de parte de los presentadores el nombre del salto, la canción era como una ópera dolorosa, movía sus manos al ritmo de la música y las levantaba como si le patinara a alguien invisible en el cielo.

Dio su cuarto salto y pasó lo que creía, olvidó la rutina.

Se quedó quieta cuando la música fue más suave y sin voces de por medio, miró hacia los lados tratando de recordar, pero no sabía que venía. Patinó de manera lenta hacia donde estaba el centro de la pista de hielo, y colocó sus manos en el pecho, no quería que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas en ese momento.

Se hizo bolita en el suelo sin quererlo, suspiró y cuando se hizo el cambio de música más potente escuchó un grito sumamente familiar que la hizo levantarse de golpe.

― ¡TU PUEDES MARINETTE!

La voz de su novio la hizo sentirse un poco más viva, sabía que no podía depender de su voz para poder sentirse renovada pero no podía evitarlo, era como _si esperara fielmente, esperara pacientemente de manera silenciosa su voz melancólica._

Patinó con fiereza, las lágrimas caían, pero no dejó que eso la detuviera, su rostro tenia facciones de sentir tristeza, melancolía y sobre todo dolor.

No quería que la olvidarán, quería ser recordada para siempre. Quería vivir en el corazón de las personas o al menos poder vivir en el corazón de él.

La gente estaba eufórica, nunca habían visto una representación como esa, sabía que sería recordada y eso la hacía sentir genial, los giros, el frio, el olor a perfume, el sonido de aquella música tan dramática eran cosas que no quería eliminar de su mente.

Dio cuatro saltos más y terminó la rutina colocando sus manos sobre en su frente mirando al cielo

― ¡Aplaudan señores! ¿No es una rutina melancólica?

Eso había logrado, la gente en las gradas estaba llorando, suspirando, sintiendo el dolor que estaba transmitiendo la muchacha. Lo había dejado todo sobre la pista de hielo y ese iba a ser su legado.

Levantó sus manos e hizo una reverencia escuchando a sus fans, las lágrimas caían como si no hubiera mañana, buscó con la mirada a su novio y lo encontró con su chaqueta negra, una sonrisa melancólica y con sus brazos extendidos hacia ella.

Patinó con rapidez hacia él sintiendo dolor en su pecho, tristeza, angustia ¿Lo olvidaría? ¿Él también se iría de su vida como todo lo demás?, Se lanzó a sus brazos haciendo ruido al llorar, casi lo hace caer con la fuerza con la que lo había abrazado.

Adrien acomodó su rostro en el hueco que había entre el hombro y el cuello de su novia e inhaló su dulce aroma a vainilla, la abrazó tratando de demostrarle que siempre estaría allí para ella, había captado su mensaje.

Suave, dulce, amable y muy frágil. Así se sentía ella y era demasiado hermosa para describirla con palabras.

― ¿Cre…Crees que pude vivir en el corazón de alguien? ― Preguntó ella sin soltarlo, todas las cámaras los estaban enfocando, ella era la última por lo que debía ir a escuchar sus puntajes pero no quería soltarlo.

La pregunta lo descolocó, pero sonrió, se separó del abrazo y le secó las lágrimas que aun caían por las rosadas mejillas de su novia.

― Claro que si…

― ¿Crees que podré siempre vivir en tu corazón, aunque yo no recuerde nada?

Sonrió ampliamente, le besó la frente ante el grito de las personas de las gradas y la cargó estilo princesa provocando que su entrenador rodara los ojos.

― Entraste como si fuera tu casa, no me olvidaras….

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

― Porque si me olvidaras regresaría a ti como si fuera un fantasma.

La sentó a su lado en donde los nuevos camarógrafos estaban y en donde se enteraría de los puntajes de había obtenido.

¡Había sacado 10 puntos más que Juleka! ¡Joder, Había ganado! ¿Cómo había sido posible eso? Miró a su entrenadora en busca de respuestas, pero ni siquiera ella las tenía, se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente agradeciéndole los años que la había entrenado, luego abrazó a Plagg agradeciéndole por el consejo que le había dado y finalmente besó a su novio suavemente mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

¡TENIA EL ORO! ¡EL ORO!

Quizás los jueces pensaron que el momento en el que había quedado estática y hecha bolita habían sido parte de la rutina.

No respondió preguntas de los camarógrafos simplemente sonrió y abrazó a cada uno de los que habían participado ¡Hasta a Chloé!

Algo en su corazón le decía que eso no lo olvidaría, ¿No sería extraño que no olvidara este tipo de cosas tan simples y triviales? Era bastante curioso.

Lloró mientras que le colocaban la medalla y subía al podio junto a Juleka y Rose, le entregaron un maravilloso ramo de rosas que olfateo despacio y con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.

Patinó un poco más adelante que las demás ganadoras y se tomó el tiempo de sacarse fotografías con las chicas y de darle un par de flores a sus padres que la miraban desde las gradas con orgullo.

¿Ellos olvidarían estas cosas triviales? Quizás no…

― Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han acompañado este año y toda mi carrera ― Sintió la mano de Adrien acariciando sus dedos cuando hablaba con los entrevistadores, sonrió un poco a la cámara sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ― Pero no iré a Barcelona.

El tumulto de gente comenzó a ser más grande y la chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, preguntas se escuchaban por doquier y Adrien le cogió la mano con fuerza dándole ánimos.

― Me retiraré del patinaje sobre hielo, espero que me recuerden dentro de sus corazones.

Estaba teniendo bastante fuerza mental para no seguir llorando, pero las lagrimas rogaban por salir, Tikki trataba de pasar entre la gente pero los periodistas no la dejaban.

― ¿Por qué dejaras el patinaje?

No quería decir el porqué, se sentía como una persona de la cual se reirían. Sonrió mientras pensaba en una buena escusa para eso, quería que la recordaran como una persona sonriente y optimista.

Adrien le levantó la mano al igual que él dejándola confusa.

― Es que nos casaremos ―En sus manos habían un par de anillos dorados ¡¿En que momento él habia puesto ese par de anillos?! Marinette abrió la boca igual de sorprendida que los demás ― Queremos tomarnos un tiempo lejos del hielo.

¿Queremos? Las entrevistas quedaron hasta ahí y Marinette se le arrojó a los brazos, ¡Aceptaba mil veces casarse con él!

No quería olvidar

No quería olvidar

― No quiero olvidar ― murmuró con voz quebrada

― Es imposible olvidar las escenas simples. Es porque somos inolvidables ―Le besó el cuello y la acunó entre sus brazos ― Ellos no pulsarán un botón de reinicio, siempre nos tendrán en sus corazones.

 **Es sumamente curioso como las escenas más inolvidables son las más triviales, ellos realmente eran y siempre serían inolvidables**

* * *

¡Sorpresa! ¿Como están bichitos?, Wow. Es tan extraño releer este Fanfic.

Al principio queria dejar un final triste pero luego de llorar mientras lo escribia me hizo escribir ese final, me gusta mucho el anime actualmente estoy viendo "Yuri on Ice" y queria escribir algo relacionado con el patinaje sobre hielo. Además lo que °Pude vivir en el corazón de alguien° es del anime "Tu mentira en abril" (Shigatsu wa kimi no uso).

¿A que fandoms pertenecen? Tengo esta maravillosa duda.

Dejad sus reviews aqui o mandadme mensajitos a mi pagina de Facebook "Gwen Mcbain" me encanta leerlos. - Inserte corazón-

Amor para todo el mundo, Gwen


End file.
